


First Kill

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: The Prince and the Pawn [2]
Category: Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: Manipulation, Murder, he's like a tiny tom riddle wtf, lucius is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: The truth is, Lucius needed more muscle than McGuffin could provide. The man was still far too moral, even after making a pact with his father. Aaron, on the other hand, was a blank slate. He had been in the asylum for delusions, violent tendencies, and a penchant for arson. Murder hadn’t been in his file. He hadseendeath, sure, but that didn’t quite count.He needed to be willing to do the dirty work Lucius himself wasn’t physically capable of carrying out.





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: excessive use of force, graphic violence, gore, murder. all that good stuff.

As a rule, Lucius tried not to get close to anybody. Not after discovering his true heritage, at least. Aaron was no exception.

 

The boy was loyal, he would give him that. But Lucius still didn’t trust him. He was just too unstable. Which, if he were to be honest, should have been expected, considering where he was found.

 

The truth is, Lucius needed more muscle than McGuffin could provide. The man was still far too moral, even after making a pact with his father. Aaron, on the other hand, was a blank slate. He had been in the asylum for delusions, violent tendencies, and a penchant for arson. Murder hadn’t been in his file. He had  _ seen  _ death, sure, but that didn’t quite count.

 

He needed to be willing to do the dirty work Lucius himself wasn’t physically capable of carrying out.

 

Therefore, his training. Lucius brought him to an emptier portion of the hospital, staffed only by a few nurses and a receptionist. “This is where your training begins,” he said, pressing a thick pipe into Aaron’s hand, curling his fingers around it. “You must be able to kill, and quickly, before we can proceed.” He pointed towards the half-asleep receptionist. “Him. He is your target. Kill him however you wish, but know that if you hesitate, we will continue until you are no longer squeamish.”

 

Aaron looked from the pipe in his hand to the receptionist at the desk, a haunted look in his eyes. Lucius had to hold back a sigh. Of course. He wouldn’t be able to do it. He hadn’t been sure what he had expected.

 

“If you cannot do this, then I have no choice but to leave you here,” he warned. Aaron stiffened, his grip on the pipe turning...... _ literally  _ crushing. Lucius hoped that Aaron would pass the test, he could use that kind of strength on his side.

 

“I’ll do it! Just....don’t leave me here!” Aaron hissed, looking back at him with wild eyes. Lucius didn’t answer, instead just nodding his head towards the receptionist and crossing his arms. Aaron grit his teeth, dropping the pipe and stalking towards the desk. His face smoothed into one of worried fear, all tenseness gone and hidden behind a facade of innocence. Lucius had to admit he was impressed by Aaron’s acting.

 

He moved a bit closer, to better listen in. “Kid? What’re you doing here?” the receptionist asked, confused. Aaron whimpered, wiping his eyes with one arm.

 

“I-I....I got lost! My momma and I were visitin’ dad, but....I went to go to the bathroom and she was gone! I can’t find her and I walked around for  _ ages  _ tryin’ to find her but I got lost and.....I’m scared!” he wailed, burying his face in his hands. The receptionist’s eyes widened, apparently unable to deal with a crying child.

 

“H-Hey, don’t cry! We’ll call her, okay?” he asked, reaching out to try and comfort Aaron. That was when he struck.

 

Almost too fast for Lucius to see, his hand shot out and grabbed the receptionist by the face. He yanked the man over the desk, hurling him to the ground and pinning him there with his knees. “It’s nothing personal....I just like my little prince more than I like you,” he said, still in the innocent voice he’d been using, a wide grin on his face. The receptionist tried to scream, but by time he’d gotten the breath back, Aaron had already attacked.

 

He punched the man in the face, his fist going through the receptionist’s skull like it was butter. Lucius watched with wide eyes as the gore splattered everywhere, swallowing silently. He recognized the move as the same one Aaron had almost used on him, the first time they met. Subconsciously, he rubbed his nose, suddenly grateful he’d gotten Aaron to stop.

 

Speaking of, Aaron had pulled his hand out of the mess of bone and blood, looking at Lucius. His head was tilted, giving him the air of a dog waiting for praise from its master. Lucius smirked slightly, crossing his arms. “Congratulations, Aaron. You’ve passed.” The way Aaron’s face lit up was almost too much, and he found himself forcing his feet to stay rooted. When was the last time someone had looked at him with so much adoration in their eyes?

 

He decided then. He wouldn’t let Aaron leave him. Not if it meant losing that obvious worship.


End file.
